


Порядок подчинения

by Saysly



Series: Domestic Hydra Husbands and Steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Brock Rumlow Is Really Nasty, Burns, Cuckolding, Cutting, Dirty Talk, HYDRA Husbands, HYDRA Trash Party, Handcuffs, Kneeling, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smoking, cigarette burns, crawling, dominance hierarchy, endless homophobic slurs, hot power top jack rollins, pain slut steve rogers, romantic hydra husbands fluff, this is really horrible but everyone is consenting, verbal feminisation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: — Я подумывал поранить тебя прямо здесь. — Джек прижимает указательный палец к углублению между огромными гладкими сиськами Роджерса. — Прямо там, где на твоей дебильной униформе налеплена звезда. Красиво, а? — Джек скребет кожу ногтем. — Приятно знать, что эта цирковая звездулька будет давить и натирать место, в котором папочка твоего папочки больше всего любит тебя ранить… Хочешь этого?





	Порядок подчинения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chain of Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277697) by [mathildia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia). 



На скуле Роджерса цветет синяк; его ударил Брок — с такой силой, что порвал кожу — но ссадина уже затягивается, устрашающе быстро залечиваясь.

А на левом бицепсе у Роджерса — идеальный отпечаток зубов Брока. Размером почти с блюдце. Он был охрененно мерзким, ярко-красным, когда Брок укусил Роджерса, а сейчас он уже становится черным. Каждый раз при взгляде на него у Брока подрагивает член, когда он вспоминает, как Роджерс кричал.

Роджерс покрыт рубцами и отпечатками рук, царапинами и мелкими порезами от выкидного ножа, отброшенного Броком на пол с полчаса назад. Они занимаются этим уже приличное время, и Роджерс почти, ну, практически полностью поплыл. Его голова перекатывается по подушкам, челюсть свободно болтается, мокрый рот открыт; Брок, наверное, мог бы затолкать в него оба кулака, появись у него такое желание. Может быть, он так и сделает.

Боль всегда делает Роджерса таким — у него стоит уже несколько часов, но Брок не собирается давать ему кончить в ближайшее время. Он разложил Роджерса на спине и трахает тремя смазанными пальцами, заставляя неразборчиво скулить, прося член. _Член он не получит, пока, пока… ха, пока не заслужит, вот так._

Было много путей решить проблему фиксации Капитана Америки на полдня подобного безжалостного садомазохизма. К примеру, какие-нибудь сверх-прочные наручники, из которых Роджерс при желании мог бы вырваться, банально разломав пополам всю кровать. У Брока нашлись другие идеи. Роджерс любил держать слово. Брок мог велеть бойскауту Роджерсу держать руки на изголовье " _и не шевели ими, Халк тебя раздери, милый_ ", и это работало так же хорошо, как технологичные оковы, производившиеся в лабораториях ЩИТа. Однако сегодня он использовал пару стандартных наручников, потому что при всем своем военном окружении он ценил эстетику, декорации. Может, он и садист, но при этом все равно чертов педик.

И он затянул их слишком сильно, потому что он грязный ублюдок и хочет, чтобы Роджерс не забывал об этом.

Брок протягивает свободную руку и касается подбородка Роджерса, поворачивая его буквально на пару миллиметров; Роджерс открывает глаза и смотрит вверх, медленно моргая. Он в полном беспорядке.  
— Ты офигенно красивый, сладкий, — говорит Брок.

Грудь Роджерса ходит ходуном, его огромные гладкие сиськи поднимаются и опадают, прикрепленные к ним зажимы ярко мерцают. Роджерс настолько далеко уплыл, что ему требуется какое-то время… Но в конце концов с его губ срывается:  
— Спасибо. Спасибо, папочка. — Его грудь вздымается еще раз. — Ты сделаешь мне еще больнее, папочка? Пожалуйста. Я хочу больше.

И, _боже_ , от этого член Брока дергается так сильно, что он едва не спускает. Как будто это вообще было допустимо. Кончать нетронутым — это нечто особенное, что Брок предпочитает оставлять на моменты, когда глубоко внутри него находится член Джека. Наряду с его огромными руками, когда одна стискивает волосы и одна — горло; когда в его ухо льются грязные мерзкие слова о том, кто он, чего он хочет, хрипло и грубо, вроде:  
— Хочешь жёстче, мразь? Отвратительный хренов ублюдок. Проси тогда. Умоляй драть тебя жёстче. Чертова дырка…

— Пожалуйста, Джек. Жёстче. Трахни меня, пока я… — Иногда, часто, этого бывает достаточно.

Но такие вещи не для текущей ситуации, Роджерсу не нужно видеть ничего из этого.

А затем раздается голос, неожиданный, низкий голос прямо за спиной, удивив настолько, что Брок напрягается и заставляет пальцы замереть. Он не уверен, приятный ли это сюрприз или наоборот.

— Развлекаетесь без меня, детишки?

Это Джек. Конечно, это Джек.

Брок поворачивается и… ох, боже, это просто пиздец как его внимание быстро переключается. Секунду назад он не мог оторвать взгляд от почти невозможного и живописно израненного тела Роджерса — но теперь, когда Джек здесь, на мгновение Брок почти полностью забывает про Роджерса.

Он едва сдерживается от того, чтобы не соскользнуть с кровати, бухнуться на колени и подползти, чтобы поцеловать большие ботинки Джека. _Эти ботинки, ох, лизать и лизать их, и молить о члене Джека — умолять так же сладко, как это делает Роджерс — и чтобы над ним рассмеялись, и обозвали «грязным педиком» и «гребаным гомиком», и больно ударили, и ничего не дали. Ничего, кроме возможности стоять на коленях и цепляться за твердые бедра Джека, открыв рот и жадно высунув язык, пока Джек спускает ему на лицо под звук низкого голоса, говорящего, как Брок ему отвратителен._

Джек опирается на дверной косяк, скрестив руки на груди. На его рубашке закатаны рукава и расстегнуто несколько пуговиц, и он все еще в солнцезащитных очках, и это означает, что он сделал это намеренно, демонстративно, чтобы у Брока пересохло во рту от вожделения и беспомощности перед ним. Он не стесняется использовать свои сильные стороны, чтобы получить желаемое.

Хотя, они, черт побери, все такие. На деле, Роджерс запустил это послеполуденное развлечение, зайдя в гостиную в тесной белой майке и брюках для йоги, болтавшихся на его узких бедрах. Он просто уставился на Брока с голодным мазохистским взглядом, обещавшим, что если Брок не выбьет из него дерьмо в ближайшие двадцать минут, то он попрется на улицу в поисках того, кто это сделает.

 _Роджерс_ … Брок встряхивается. Отводит взгляд от видения в дверях к видению на постели. Роджерс тоже смотрит на Джека. Смотрит стеклянным взглядом, полным похоти, потому что он болевая шлюха, плавающая в эндорфиновом тумане, и он думает, будто знает, что сейчас будет.

Он ни хрена не знает, что сейчас будет.

Роджерс никогда не видел, что делают Брок с Джеком, но он совершенно точно их слышал, и видел результаты, остававшиеся на теле Брока. Отпечатки пальцев вокруг его горла, отпечатки ботинок сзади на бедрах, круглые ожоги на тонкой коже запястий. Брок не любит боль так, как ее любит Роджерс. Но ему нравится значение того, что он позволяет Джеку ранить себя ради его удовольствия.

Он продолжает смотреть, когда Джек снимает очки, отстраняется от косяка и шагает в комнату.  
— То, что ты делаешь со своим питомцем, — лениво говорит он, подходя к кровати, — неправильно. Мне стоит позвонить в Гринпис?

Брок хмурится.  
— Ему нравится, правда же? — говорит он, хлопая по щеке Роджерса открытой ладонью. Его голос едва подрагивает.

— Да? — Джек едва наклоняется и изучает покрытое отметинами тело Роджерса. Он никуда не торопится. — Охренеть, — говорит он в конце концов, медленно и растянуто, на выдохе. — Полагаю, такое случается с кретином, который не может напиться. Приходится вытворять это все, чтобы расслабиться. Что за грязная шлюха. — Роджерс издает едва различимый полупроглоченный стон, но Джек слышит его и реагирует, ухватив за подбородок с видом, как будто его чертовски раздражает необходимость это делать, и небрежно плюет Роджерсу на лицо. Слюна приземляется на верхнюю губу, и Роджерс дергает бедрами. — Заткнись нахер, кусок дерьма, — требует Джек. Роджерс снова охает, и Джек качает головой, будто не может поверить в эту хрень. — Боже, ты всерьез этого хочешь, да?

Брок видит, что Роджерс пытается понять, нужно ли ему отвечать на вопрос, но, прежде чем он успевает это сделать, Джек поворачивается к Броку и говорит:  
— Я тут подумал немного и решил, что хочу трахнуть твою дырку, пидор. И я думаю, что ты мне это позволишь, так? Просто отойдешь в сторону и отдашь его мне, да? — Он улыбается, и вокруг его глаз собираются морщинки. — Лапочка?

Брок смотрит на Джека, потом на Роджерса, потом снова на Джека. Бесстыжий язык Джека скользит из стороны в сторону за его зубами. Жалюзи опущены, но стоит солнечный день, поэтому просачивающегося света достаточно, чтобы ухватить его влажность. Один этот двигающийся язык так заводит, думает Брок, что если Джек когда-нибудь позволит ему, он вздрочнет, просто глядя в его рот. Он кивает, убирает руки от Роджерса и перебрасывает ногу, чтобы подняться. Когда он поворачивается, Джек ловит его лицо, притягивает ближе и прижимается ртом к уху.  
— Тебе это понравится, — тихо выдыхает Джек. — У меня есть план.

Брок вздрагивает, вставая, и ждет, глядя, как Джек забирается на кровать и седлает узкую талию Роджерса, тут же протягивая руку, чтобы провести большим пальцем по прихваченной зажимом сиське, заставляя Роджерса зажмуриться. Джек продолжает гладить его, когда поднимает взгляд на Брока. — Свали с дороги, придурок. Не хочу, чтобы ты торчал тут со своим жалким отростком перед моим лицом. Проваливай на пол, засранец.

Брок опускается на колени.

— Ага. Хорошо, — говорит Джек, лениво потянув за цепь, соединяющую сиськи Роджерса; потянув так сильно, что зубцы зажимов поднимают сосок и кожу вверх. Роджерс корчится, задыхаясь от боли.

Джек даже не смотрит на то, что делает, маша Броку свободной рукой.  
— Отодвинься. — Брок отползает назад, Джек снова машет. — Дальше, да, да. Вот туда. Хорошо. Отлично. — К тому моменту, когда Джек наконец доволен, Брок оказывается в углу комнаты, голый, на коленях, и с трудом может разглядеть то, что творится в постели.

Джек поворачивается и с силой тянет цепь, безжалостно сдергивая зажимы прямо с сисек Роджерса. Тот воет раненым зверем, и этот звук электрическим ударом проходит через член Брока. Все трясется, и на секунду кажется, что Роджерс может сломать наручники.

— Да, — выдыхает Джек, когда тело Роджерса оседает, и кровать перестает трястись. — Мило. — Его огромные плечи на секунду приподнимаются. — Ой, с одной из этих прелестных титек течет кровь. — И он грубо тычет пальцем в окровавленный сосок, заставляя Роджерса зашипеть и завозиться, после чего бездумно облизывает палец.

Запястья Роджерса остаются в наручниках. Но он дрожит. Джек опускает лицо на пару сантиметров и говорит низким сальным голосом:  
— Итак, Капитан Больной Выродок, я думаю, ты уже понял, что я не буду возиться с тобой, как это делает твой драгоценный папочка. Я плохой человек, знаешь ли. Я тот мерзкий подонок, о котором ты грезил. Я сволочь, способная довести до слез твоего сладкого папочку-защекана. И это будет больно — не так, как ты любишь. — Джек достает портсигар из верхнего кармана.

Джек одной рукой открывает портсигар и достает сигарету, провернув ее в пальцах фильтром к Роджерсу, по-прежнему напряженному и тяжело дышащему под ним.  
— Я никогда не любил эти штуки, — говорит он, щелкая по фильтру. — Они лишают всей прелести, однако я не могу найти в продаже без фильтров. Тупая коза на кассе сказала, что они их не закупают. Ты же исправишь это для меня, педрила? — он стучит по щеке Роджерса пальцами открытой ладони, и Роджерс заметно сглатывает, когда Джек наклоняется и вжимает сигарету ему в рот. — Да. Хороший педик. Откуси для меня эту хрень, а?

Роджерс на мгновение выглядит растерявшимся, но затем делает как велено. На секунду вспыхивают яркие, белые супер-солдатские зубы, когда он кусает сигарету, аккуратно удаляя фильтр.  
— Да. Хорошо, — хвалит Джек, переворачивая сигарету и вставляя себе в рот. Пальцами второй руки он закрывает рот Роджерса и держит их там, доставая зажигалку. — Можешь проглотить это, дырка. Нечего бардак разводить. — Глаза Роджерса расширяются на миг, а затем он, черт побери, просто так и делает. Проглатывает фильтр от сигареты Джека. После этого Джек зажигает сигарету знакомой большой квадратной зиппо.

Отложив портсигар и зажигалку, он поворачивает голову улыбнуться Броку и самодовольно выдувает пухлое облако сизого дыма.

— Итак, — говорит Джек на втором выдохе, — разве это не славно? Мальчишник. Такая радость. Такое удовольствие. — Он делает еще одну затяжку. — Итак, ты собираешься вежливо меня об этом попросить, мисс Америка?

Роджерс хмурится и от этого выглядит глупо.  
— Я не знаю, что ты хочешь, — отвечает он дрожащим голосом.

Джек вздыхает, как будто ему предстоит скучнейшая работа, замахивается и мощно бьет Роджерса по лицу, сигарета оставлена висеть между зубами. Брок вздрагивает в своем углу. Такой удар мог отправить любого в кому. Но это же Роджерс, так что тот только ахает и дергается, потом выпрямляется и открывает глаза, тараторя:  
— Я не… Прости. Сэр? Простите, сэр?

Джек хмыкает и снова хлопает Роджерса по щеке, вытаскивает сигарету и небрежно сбивает пепел на его лицо.  
— Сэр? Ты, кусок дерьма, можешь называть меня как хочешь. Хоть мудаком, если тебе это поможет. Но я знаю, как ты хочешь меня называть. Как ты будешь меня называть. Ты, черт подери, знаешь, кто я. Так, хочешь затяжку, дырка? — он жестикулирует сигаретой.

— Н-нет. — Роджерс сглатывает.

Он заметно напрягается в ожидании нового удара, который ему так и не прилетает. Джек пожимает плечами и снова подносит сигарету к губам.  
— Скажи ему, спермоглот. Скажи, что я сделаю. Что бы я сделал, если бы это ты был разложен подо мной, толкаясь своим стояком в мою задницу. Чтобы я с тобой сделал?

Брок сглатывает.  
— Ты бы затушил об меня сигарету, — он сглатывает еще раз, — папочка.

— Ага. Хороший ответ, любитель потаскух. — Джек смотрит на него. — Потому что папочка знает, что тебе нужно. А тебе нужно быть наказанным, когда ты так требовательно себя ведешь. — Джек снова отворачивается и опускает голову к лицу Роджерса. — Потому что иногда твоему папочке нужен его папочка, чтоб ты знал. — Он пожимает плечами. — Ему нужен контроль. По-настоящему строгий контроль. Нужно, чтобы папочка тушил сигарету о его грудь, о его руки… В половине случаев его даже не нужно связывать. Просто закурить, докурить и сказать ему завернуть для меня рукав. Он всегда это делает. Ни единого слова. Ни писка. Даже когда я втираю окурок — даже если ему приходится до крови прикусить язык, чтобы оставаться тихим, как хочется его папочке. Ему нравится это. — Джек подмигивает. — Он не как подстилка, не как шлюха вроде тебя, мисс Америка. Но ему это нравится. И ему нравится, когда я нажимаю на ожоги, когда потом трахаю его, нравится, когда я вытаскиваю достаточно рано, чтобы разрисовать его белым. Он хуже тебя, Роджерс, хуже тебя, потому что ты всего лишь заводишься от того, что тебя мучает размазня вроде него, и это в какой-то степени понятно, но он болен настолько, что ему приходится идти к монстру вроде меня, иначе грязный жадный выродок ничего даже не почувствует.

Броку видно, как Роджерс дрожит.

— Он когда-нибудь говорил тебе, — спрашивает Джек, — что порядок приходит через боль, или подобную хрень?

Роджерс в ответ кивает, ошеломленный и перегруженный.

— Ага. Вот знаешь, это звучит как абсолютная чушь, но я думаю, что он, может быть, и знает, о чем говорит, глядя на то, как он готов высунуть язык, чтобы я мог использовать его вместо пепельницы, набивая его рот окурками; и он будет благодарить, счастливый от внимания папочки. Или будет держать руки на бедрах, пока я буду прижигать мокрую головку его жалкой пипетки. — Роджерс немного бледнеет. И не от того, что он не смог бы выдержать это, он обожает боль, но от самой мысли, что Брок позволяет Джеку делать с ним такое. У Роджерса от этого мозги закипают. А Брок, черт побери, Брок просто сидит в углу и позволяет Джеку делать это. — Итак, — говорит Джек, и его сигарета догорела почти до его толстых пальцев. — Ты хочешь этого, детка? Смотри, какой у тебя есть выбор. Я отдам это тебе, или дойду вон до туда и заставлю твоего папочку открыть рот. Что выберешь?

Роджерс практически фыркает, как будто это могло стать хоть сколько-нибудь сложным выбором.  
— Мне, — хрипло отвечает он. — Мне, мудила.

— Ага, славно. Это хорошо, хренов благородный кусок мазохистского дерьма. Аж слезы на глаза наворачиваются. Думаю, это тебя больше всего заводит, — говорит Джек. — Но я спрашивал не тебя. — И Джек поворачивается. — Ну, — обращается он к Броку. — Ты хочешь это или ты хочешь, чтобы я попортил твою членогрелку? — Он машет окурком в воздухе. Кончик светится оранжевым. В комнате стало темнее с тех пор, как они начали, и огонек окурка оставляет светящийся след, когда движется. — Хочешь немного папочкиного внимания?

Брок сглатывает  
— Нет. — Он задирает подбородок. — Займись им. Испорть его. Сломай его и дай мне посмотреть.

— Славно. — Джек пожимает плечами. — Я знаю, что ты врешь. Ты там подыхаешь от ревности. Чертов рогоносец. Не желаешь, чтоб твой питомец узнал, как сильно ты этого хочешь. Но он знает, тупой ты придурок. Он знает… Но не волнуйся, педик. Я и для тебя приберегу. — Джек снова поворачивается к Роджерсу. — Когда дело доходит до твоего папочки, шлюха, я становлюсь до глупого щедрым. А почему бы и нет? Ты только посмотри на него, стоит там на коленях, дает мне делать всё, что вздумается, говорить, что захочется. Долбаная отчаявшаяся сука. — Джек легко качает головой, как будто ему это нравится. — И, кстати говоря, я подумывал поранить тебя прямо здесь. — Джек прижимает указательный палец к углублению между огромными гладкими сиськами Роджерса. — Прямо там, где на твоей дебильной униформе налеплена звезда. Красиво, а? — Джек скребет кожу ногтем. — Приятно знать, что эта цирковая звездулька будет давить и натирать место, в котором папочка твоего папочки больше всего любит тебя калечить… Хочешь этого?

Роджерс кивает — кивает как пьяный, словно он не знает, где находится.

У Брока дергается член, когда он думает о том, как завтра сам нажмет на эту звезду на работе. Даже если рана заживет, она все равно останется хорошим напоминанием. Он, не задумываясь, сжимает кулак на члене. У него крепко стоит, он так хочет, что почти стонет от собственного прикосновения.

И тогда Джек вытаскивает сигарету изо рта, спрашивает:  
— Готов, педик? — и медленно, мать его, вальяжно прижимает к коже Роджерса, и тот кричит от чистой, обжигающе-белой боли — кричит так сильно и четко, что Брок сам это чувствует, ощущает собственным членом; он прекрасно знает, каково это: такой почти леденящий ожог. И твердый, мокрый член Роджерса в прямом смысле дергается от ненасытной порочной жажды, и от этого, от того, какая шлюха Роджерс до боли, Брок отчаянно дрочит себе. А Джек продолжает вдавливать окурок в Роджерса, неторопливо растирая его, пока Роджерс воет и воет, дергая удерживающие его наручники с такой силой, что его запястья будут изодраны в кровь.

Когда всё кончается, все они тяжело дышат. Джек говорит:  
— Неплохо. У меня аж встал, детка, молодец.

Он снова поворачивается к Броку.  
— И если ты сейчас же не уберешь свои грязные грабли от своего отвратительного хера, дырка, я подойду к тебе, отрежу его и трахну тебя им. — Он говорит это ровным и низким голосом, как будто речь идет о погоде.

Брок выравнивает дыхание, сглатывает и убирает от себя руки. Он едва не скулит от потери прикосновения, потому что Роджерс, ноя, все еще корчится от боли, и его большое раненое тело невероятно красиво.

Джек кивает.  
— Даже не вздумай это лапать, педик. Ты не дрочишь на меня. Ты это вообще не трогаешь, понял? Хочешь кончить — вали в свою комнату и тереби его там. Или проси, чтобы я сунул в тебя свой член, может быть, так тебе повезет. Но это твой единственный выбор. Ясно? Ты понял?

Брок сглатывает.  
— Я понял.

— Отлично. Теперь положи свои дебильные руки на свою идиотскую голову и держи там.

И Брок делает, как велено, немного задетый от унижения и вознагражденный короткой, тонкой улыбкой Джека. Его грудь вздымается, он пытается замедлить свое дыхание и в первый раз замечает, что Роджерс смотрит на него.

— Знаешь, — говорит Джек Броку, — сначала я планировал трахнуть это с тобой. Чтобы ты засунул туда свой конец, а я бы вставил тебе. Вогнал бы тебя в твоего собственного питомца своим хером. Здорово, да? — Брок кивает, онемевший от стыда, ему кажется, что он никак не может вдохнуть. — Но потом я понял, что мне куда приятнее будет видеть, как ты смотришь на меня, не получая ничего. — Джек засовывает в рот два пальца и продолжает говорить вокруг них: — Так что я это трахну. А ты будешь держать руки где они есть, и не будешь трогать себя и тем более кончать. Не во время этого. — Он вынимает пальцы изо рта и запихивает их в Роджерса. Тот стонет — он любит, чтобы было грубо, с минимальной подготовкой. Пальцы входят в него так быстро, что внутри наверняка жжет — и Брок вздрагивает и от этого, и от звука. — Может быть, даже до конца недели, — походя добавляет Джек. — Хочу посмотреть, до чего это тебя доведет. Как ты будешь умолять. Буду доводить тебя до края, потом останавливаться и говорить — ты должен подождать еще неделю. Буду делать это снова и снова, пока ты не будешь неотвязно везде за мной следовать с текущим хером, умоляя разрешить тебе подрочить об пол.

Брок громко стонет, беспомощный перед этой мыслью.  
— Скотина, — всхлипывает он, даже не уверенный, слышит ли его Джек. Он смотрит вниз на свой стояк, чувствительный и требующий внимания. Тот факт, что ему нельзя его коснуться, что нельзя будет кончить, едва не заставляет его застонать снова.

На кровати в Роджерсе уже три пальца, и он извивается. Джек на него даже не смотрит, улыбаясь задыхающемуся и расстроенному Броку.  
— Именно, — говорит он Броку. — Набирайся сил, глядя на это, бесполезная чертова тварь. — И после этого он перемещается и засаживает едва подготовленному Роджерсу по одной слюне.

Роджерс кричит и пытается уползти от этого первого толчка, но Джек сжимает узкие бедра и держит его на месте, буквально натягивая на свой член.  
— О, тебе, блядь, лучше бы принять это, паршивый больной ублюдок, потому что дальше будет гораздо хуже. Педиков вроде тебя надо трахать по-особенному, и именно так, вот так. — Джек жёстко толкается в Роджерса еще несколько раз, каждый раз сильнее и бесчеловечно грубее; Роджерс же практически не растянут. Это просто мерзко, даже для него. И с каждым толчком Роджерс подвывает — сбивчиво издает смешанный звук боли и отчаянной голодной жажды. Он выкручивает наручники, и у Брока сухо во рту, с его члена течет на бедро. _Боже, это отчаянно горячо._ Джек бьет Роджерса по груди — хлопает по кровоточащим сиськам и по уродливому свежему ожогу. Роджерс в абсолютном беспорядке — даже с учетом того, что почти весь нанесенный Броком урон уже зажил. Но, несмотря ни на что, он уже поднимает бедра над кроватью, пытаясь принять больше толстого, едва влажного члена. Собственный стояк Роджерса, не дрогнувший, даже когда Джек прижимал горящий окурок к его груди, тверже чем когда-либо, сочно-красный, пульсирует и течет на жесткий живот.

И Роджерс не может перестать стонать. Он стонет и, черт побери, хнычет, как будто члена в нем не было много месяцев. Он мечется и в глазах у него блестят слезы.

— Смотри на меня, — Джек хватает Роджерса за подбородок. — Да. Смотри на меня, педик, и скажи, что тебе это нравится.

Роджерс тяжело и быстро дышит.  
— Мне нравится, — отвечает он сломанным и требовательным голосом. — Пожалуйста, не останавливайся. Мне нравится. Сильнее.

Джек снова хлопает его по ожогу.  
— Папочка, — говорит он. — Пожалуйста, не останавливайся, папочка.

У Брока перехватывает дыхание, его внутренности замерзают.

Но у Роджерса затуманенные глаза с расплывшимися зрачками. Он вообще забыл о присутствии Брока в комнате.  
— Папочка, — тихо повторяет он, глядя на Джека. — Трахни меня, папочка. Трахай меня сильнее.

— Правильно, — рычит Джек. — Очень, очень правильно. Очень хорошо. Теперь скажи папочке, что тебе нравится его член в тебе. — Джек движется резко, уже близко к краю. Брок не удивлен, что это произошло так быстро. Он любит причинять боль. Брок не раз видел, как Джек кончал нетронутым, просто от одного его любимого трюка с сигаретами. Неожиданно вздрагивая, когда Брок кричал, сломавшийся, умоляя прекратить его мучить.

— Мне нравится, папочка, — Роджерс захлебывается. — Мне нравится твой член во мне. Пожалуйста, сильнее. Больше. — И он растворяется в этом, пьяный от боли и грубого, жестокого секса.

— Да, да, — рявкает Джек. Он поднимает огромную ногу Роджерса на плечо, принимая ее вес с коротким ухом, и начинает двигаться быстрее. — Теперь, педик, скажи «Я люблю тебя, папочка». Скажи папочке, что ты его любишь.

_У Брока переворачивается сердце._

Стеклянный взгляд Роджерса не покидает Джека.  
— Я люблю тебя, папочка, — повторяет он, задыхаясь и проглатывая окончания, но все сказанное звучит достаточно четко. — Пожалуйста, трахни меня. Используй меня, папочка, кончи в меня. Я люблю это. Я люблю тебя.

И сердце Брока разлетается на осколки. Его член дергается, и он запрокидывает голову, стискивая пальцы в волосах.

— Это очень мило, дорогой, — говорит Джек. — Но у меня есть идея получше, чем спускать в тебя. Я хочу кончить на твои сладкие сиськи, детка. — И он с хлюпом вытаскивает член из Роджерса и начинает дрочить, второй рукой царапая, щипая и терзая ожог на груди Роджерса. Тот кричит, дергаясь от боли, гремя наручниками, и Джек тяжело дышит, тяжелее, чем когда-либо, — потому что, конечно, он в восторге от этого — а потом кончает и кончает на вздымающуюся, израненную грудь Роджерса.

— Ах, хорошо, — говорит Джек, восстановив дыхание. Он слезает с кровати и застегивает брюки. — Отличная вечеринка, парни. Стоит повторить. Правда, я оставил твою дырку перепачканной. — Он поворачивается к Броку, в то же время ведя пальцем по сперме на сиськах Роджерса. — Иди сюда и почисти его, слышишь, — приказывает он, поднимая палец ко рту и облизывая.

Брок опускает руки с головы и, глядя на Джека, ползет к кровати; от унижения его твердый член горит между ногами, стыд переполняет живот и горло. Джек хлопает его по заднице, когда он забирается на кровать и смотрит на Роджерса, по-прежнему в омуте боли и нужды, покрытого семенем Джека. Тот предлагает:  
— Можешь воспользоваться ртом — он от этого грязнее не станет, правда?  
И Брок просто сглатывает и опускает голову, начиная собирать языком горькую грязь с горячей вздымающейся груди Роджерса.

Он делает это медленно и старательно. Нежно лакает с огромных, твердых сисек Роджерса. Даже негромко стонет. Джек издает тихий звук каждый раз, когда отчетливо видит язык Брока, скользящий по коже Роджерса, поэтому, закончив с левой сиськой, Брок выпрямляется, поворачивает голову и смотрит на Джека, медленно облизывая губы. Выражение лица Джека неожиданно становится мягким и голодным. Он тихо выдыхает в ожидании. Брок смотрит на рот Джека, на играющий за зубами язык, пока… пока…

Джек наклоняется и целует его. Сначала медленно, затем быстро, настойчиво и жадно, и, боже, как же от этого хорошо. Невообразимо хорошо. Брок стонет в рот Джека, как будто он изголодался по этому. Джек уже одет, а Брок обнажен и не удовлетворен. Руки Джека повсюду, на голой коже, в основном на его заднице, и они мнут ее, пока Брок не начинает толкаться навстречу его пальцам. Джек целует и целует его, прикусывая губы, грубая щетина скребет подбородок, запуская по коже мурашки.

Наконец, Джек разрывает поцелуй, бормоча: — Да, — но все так же поглаживая его задницу, его пальцы так близко к дырке, что Брок сжимается от желания. Джек смотрит вниз на Роджерса. — Да, славно. Мне это понравилось… Может быть, я на это поссу в следующий раз. Оно такое грязное, что это не будет иметь значения.

Роджерс вздрагивает и стонет, шепча:  
— Пожалуйста.

— Да, — Джек смотрит на него, водя пальцами по сперме, не слизанной Броком. — Тебе нравится это, сученыш? Ты хочешь, чтобы папочка нассал в твой открытый рот, пока ты будешь пытаться сказать мне, как сильно ты этого хочешь, не пролив ни капли?

Роджерс пялится на Джека.  
— Да, — говорит он. — Да, папочка, пожалуйста.

Брок приближает губы к уху Джека и выдыхает:  
— Ты больной ублюдок.

Джек только протягивает руку и быстро засовывает в его задницу два смазанных спермой пальца — с такой силой, что Броку приходится прикусить крик.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, педик, — говорит Джек.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор извиняется за эту вещь, и за ее размещение, и вообще за всё.
> 
> Переводчик не извиняется, потому что это юбилейная девяностая работа, и из всей этой кучи едва треть - не трэш.
> 
> Сам фик и его обсуждение можно почитать на тумбе автора: http://mathildia.tumblr.com/tagged/jack-x-brock-x-steve


End file.
